memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
About the Author
The universe surrounding Memoir Of An Immortal takes place on a fictional world created by Abdullah-Subhi El-Zein. His works began a long time ago when he was in the fifth grade writing science fiction. His first work led to the creation of a detailed universe Galactic Chronos although the origonal work (which still exists) has changed drastically over the years. "Like all things, your world changes, evolves, grows for the better" -Abdullah Shortly after beginning works on Galactic Chronos (Previously named Galactic Wars), the universe of Memoir of an Immortal formed. Early Work In the beginning, the story was about a young boy on a quest to find a mystical sword. He would travel with several companions to reach his goal. The origonal story, written in 2001 was a short story he had developed for a video game. The game concept ended with the rise of the new consoles but the universe lived on. The story then evolved into one prequel (the origonal story) and Three novels about the character. Writings Four universes where initially created and tied together. The first was what would become the story of Cameron. The second was the story of Razul and Wraith. The third was the story of Jai'zon the immortal and the fourth was the story of Koga and Phyre. The Story of Cameron The origonal story of cameron portrayed his war against Razul. The short story of finding the sword of light became a backdrop and prequel to the later trillogy. The first work had vivid details about the main charecters and a strong plot but details of the universe where lacking. Evolving into the Trillogy, the universe was formed more solidly. Backstories where comprised, not just of the main charecters but also of everything else that transpired. Races and creatures where better developed and able to be imagined. The trillogy, as well as the prequel, where never fully written into formal books by Abdullah but a thorogh outline was formed, details given, and the book is being written (very slowly) as of 2009. In its inception (pre-2010), it was a standalone universe, not tied into the other fantasy universes created. It combined slowly and was readapted to match certain qualities found in the other stories. The Story of Razul The backstory of Razul was written to explain who the Dragonking was and why Razul not only betrayed him but was betrayed by his allies. What made Razul so evil in the first place? As these charecters developed the story crashed part way into it, but the world as described (taking place over 1000 years before the story of Cameron) became intertwined into the current universe, it became relevant. The Story of Jai'Zon The Story taking place around Jai'Zon was a facinating one. Origonally, it was a standalone (like the others) series that chronicled the story of a young boy who became a champion of humans. While never, ever, intentionally written into this universe, the story became the corner stone of the universe, beginning to explain everything and why it happened. It also opened the door for other writters to pick up the universe and begin telling tales of their own, a concept largly adopted in eastern countries (India and the middle East), though no formal books have been published yet. The Story of Koga and Phyre The Story of Koga and Phyre was an accident. When Abdullah was finished with The story of Cameron (in its entirety) he began writting about what happened after with two the former series main charecters: Nyssa and Sebastian and their children. It transpired to becoming about their eldest son, Phyre and his three sisters. Eventually he meets Koga and the story focuses around their exploits into magic. This takes place in the Third Age and is the official ending point of the universe, time wise. Though more works are in development, there is nothing more written or solidified past this point. 2012.... 2012 shall be the year of this Wiki and the universe's movement into the mainstream. None of the previous works where public or shared due to fear of the author being riticuled. With such fears behind him and the help of his friends and other authors, hobiests, and artists, this world can come to life. Other universes created by the author Memoir of an immortal is not the only universe created. No there are several who follow the same creation habits as this one. *Galactic Chronos (Tentative Title) - The story of several people and the universe they live in. Covers three galaxies, great wars, and a new concept of time. *{Unknown} (Tentative Title) - The universe about Vampires on earth and the story of one particular Vampire named Kraven. *The Kyro Organization - Set on Earth and three other planes of existence, there is rumor that this ties into the MOAI universe in a subtle way. *The Red Crow - A crime drama set on Earth. This is the only fiction universe without fantasy or science fiction overtones. It follows the young life of James (Jimmy) Falcone, grandson of a powerful crime lord who dies in prison and his rise to power that follows. *Blood Raven - A universe depicting super-heroes on Earth in the near future. Follows the story of Raven, who fights crime in a corrupt world stationed in Pacifica city. It is the alternate earth found in The Kyro Organization These are so far the only universes that exist. But more may come in the future. Personal Profile Abdullah (Born: Abdullah-Subhi Emad Subhi El-Zein) is the eldest son of Emad El-Zein and Selina Rawe. Born into poverty of two married university students, he grew up with a vivid imagination and a lot of spare time. Doing subpar in school, his focus was mainly on his own works, of which Psychologists claim is his escape from our world. A keen business mind and imaginative marketeer, Abdullah works managing part of his fathers Engineering company while maintianing commonality with his siblings.